Wimbo'114
Wimbo'114 is tvelve edition in Wimbo Music Competition in 2017 season. Edition goes on in Bogota, a capital of Colombia, that was win in edition #113 first time. This is first time when Wimbo's edition held in South Amerika. 39 countries participate in this edition, that became the most edition in 2017 year season at this moment. Winner bacame with british citizenship, very popular singer with kosovar origins Dua Lipa with song "Be the one" that recieved total 148 points. This is second kosovar victory in Wimbo. Second finished on nine points less Greece with Kostas Martakis and song "Dio foties". '''Both countries was winners of Semi-Finals. Hong Kong''' make own debut on 15-th place in Final. Location: Edition 114 hosts Bogotá in Santa Maria Bullring, Ana Maria Orozco, Jorge Enrique Abello and Luis Mesaare conductors. Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 39 used Format #3 with two Semi-Finals on 17 countries and Final on 27 places. Grand Final included 5 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 11 Qualifiers from Semi-Finals. Manager of contest can low add 1 Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Como mirarte" '''''by Sebastian Yatra.'' In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participation countries: In edition #114 participate 39 countries mainly from Europe.'''Hong Kong make own debut in Wimbo. Armenia, Chile, Czechia, France, India, Lithuania '''and '''Turkey are return. But Azerbaijan, Puerto Rico '''and Slovakia are withdrawn. Choosen countries were '''Philippines and ' United States', that finished tba In this edition return these artists: Semi-Finals: Semi-Final #1: Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final #1 perform 17 countries, top 11 from its will qualify to Final. Semi-Final #2: Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final #2 perform 17 countries, top 11 from its will qualify to Final. Final: In Final performe 27 countries, Chile, India, Norway, Poland and Sweden were Direct Finalists. Recap Voting Form 12 points in Final: 19 countries takes the highest point in Final. Scoreboards: Personal results: Kosovo takes 2-d victory in contest. Hong Kong make own debut on 15-th place. Kostas Martakis from Greece takes own the best result in contest. Other countries: Armenia & Lithuania: were finding new managers: Tigran and Ignasius that return its here. In results in Final Lithuania not vote and will withdrawn from competition with that player. Azerbaijan: During edition 113 Azeri Delegation that play with Pakistan lost any connection and not confirmed entry in edition #114. Brazil: last HoD of Brazilian Delegation Daniel Lara annonced total withdrawing after results of edition #113 with agresive scandal, but in other talks was find other broadcasting manager for this country. Czechia: In renewed talks with old Czech Manager Jirka was agreement to returning country in edition #114. France: French Broadcaster confirmed returning country in edition #114 on 23-th September after some break. Hong Kong: was find new player that make it debut in contest. Kosovo: Kosovar Broadcaster annonced changing citizenship to India after good result of previous edition. Was find new player for Kosovo Gentrit too. Puerto Rico: 29-th September Hod of Puertorican Delegation annonced temporary break in case state of emergency in Puerto Rico in results hurricane. Slovakia: After unsuccesful participation in edition #112 and very succesful in #113, Slovak Broadcaster decided change citizenship to Chile. Turkey: HoD of Turkish Delegation Samet annonced that not return in this edition, but was find new manager for this country - Murat. Official list of entries: